Will i survive?
by SpidermanAndMLPlover14
Summary: Spiderman is trapped in the woods, weak and injured. He has been hunted by Slenderman for many days now and has had many in encounters with him,but will this one be his last?


Spiderman walked in the woods,weak and fatally injured..''I have to think of... Some..Way of defeating him.. I..Don't..Want to..Die like this''.. Spiderman said barely able to speak..He then felt something grab him.. The minute he felt it, he knew what it was and imminently tried to fight against it.. ''There's no use in fighting now.. Its over...''Your mine now, whether you like it or not..'' said the extremely tall, monstrous faceless figure, who is now using his tentacles to grab and slowly start to wrap themselves around his body. Spiderman than felt slenderman's tentacles restraint his body making him unable to fight or move as they finished wrapping and covering themselves around his entire body leaving only Spider-Man's head unwrapped.. ''Its not over.. You haven't won just yet..'' What makes you say that?'' said Slenderman.. '' You may have me for now, for the moment but ultimately i'l figure out a way to stop you..stated spiderman brave but still weak... ''Hahaha saying you will defeat me? Now that is amusing.. Especially since you are in your weakest and most vulnerable state..Yet you haven't even damaged me in the slightest in our last little encounter.. However i have damaged you.. And i can tell i did a pretty fine job doing it..So what overall makes you so confident that you will defeat me now..'' said the slenderman holding him captive..''I guess its the fact that i survived this long up to this point while most of the other people you have encountered would most likely be dead by thats what gives me the confidence that i have at least some chance of defeating you.(Haha So naive, if only he knew his ultimate demise) slenderman thought.(Speaking of which, why hasn't he killed me? I mean there are so many moments in where he could have easily killed me but he instead lets me live..Why?).. Spiderman a wonderd confused why slenderman has'nt tortured,killed,or tried to eat him yet. Slenderman truned towards Spiderman and spoke '''Your right Spiderman, i could have killed you so easily a long time ago.. But i didn't.. And i won't''.. said slenderman.. ''Why?'' Spiderman questioned now even weaker than before.. ''Because i like you.. Especially when your alive..I need you... alive for many reasons.. One of them being is that, why should i kill you? I have never had so much enjoyment or ''fun'' from a single human since Alex... The only difference between you and Alex is that i have more fun with you.. More fun... Torturing you... stated the slenderman in a overjoyed tone... ''Is that suppose to make me special or something?'' spiderman asked.. '' Yes in a way it does''.. ''I mainly love how you childishly make jokes trying to hide how scared you are of your opponents''..''Even in the darkest or scariest of situations you'll crack at least one joke''... ''How ignorant are you?'' stated slenderman.. ''I guess ignorant enough to think that this wasn't the moment i was going to die..Or get hurt.. Or tortured..Or eaten.. ''Or whatever you have planed on doing to me..'' said spiderman.. ''Haha this is why i like you.. ''You do more to amuse me''...Sure screaming,fear and paranoia is still deliciously fun.. ''But even that pleasure doesn't seem to quite satisfy me..'' ''Than what dose satisfy you? Spiderman asked now a little more worried than he was before.. ''You know what..Your the first to ask me that question.. And i don't know how to answer it.. He then giggled.. But maybe after this we'll both find out what dose satisfy my pleasures''. Said slenderman now more excited than ever before... Spiderman was starting to get scared, but he knew that he had to try his best to not show any signs of fear around this creature.. He knew that slenderman wants him to be afraid,and that being scared will only make things worse. ''Wait.. What are you going to do to me? Spiderman said in a cautious tone... ''Oh..I'm not going to tell you.. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would i? Besides I'd rather show you through actually doing it rather than just telling you what I am going to do and than do it. It becomes sort of unpredictable that way. So don't worry you'll know once I do it. Slenderman said in a joyful yet mysterious vague tone.. (Ugh i should have known he wouldn't tell me.I just hope that it won't be too painful once he actually manges to do whatever horrible thing he's got planed.).Spiderman had no idea what was going to happen to him.. But he knew knowing Slenderman that it was most likely going to be horrible and sinister likely to cause pain..Slenderman than Responded almost a direct response to the question Spiderman asked himself in his head.''Don't worry.. I promise that when I do it, that you will feel no pain.. He then laughed a loud chuckle. Spiderman looked up at Slenderman and said ''You really are enjoying this aren't you? In a angry yet noticeable tone. Slenderman than stared at spiderman and said '' What do you mean by that?" "Well torturing me both psychologically and physically, as if I haven't been tortured enough, scaring the living daylights out of me and overall making my life miserable"."Just kind of noticed how much you've enjoyed it"."That's all". " Really? I thought it was obvious, you know I guess you must really be as naive as I thought you were to point it all out, I thought that knowing me that you would have known this all by now". Said slenderman in a happy all powerful tone. You know what? Your right, knowing you I should have known this..And you know what else? I.. Seriously swear, If I wasn't so weak helpless, trapped and restraint by your will, than I would so punch you in the face right now. Don't even bother.. You couldn't hurt me if you've tried. Spiderman then struggled intensely after that sentence. He couldn't take it anymore. The helplessness the fact that he wasn't able to move and the fact that Slenderman was toying with him, doing as ever he pleases with no hesitation just burned him up inside. That was until slenderman tightened his grip and used his tentacles to slap his already extremely hurt and weak body. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! " spiderman screamed in pain, the pain itself was unbearable, spiderman could hardly breath and was just gasping for air it was that tight. He than asked " WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! " I told you that struggling would make it worse? Didn't I?" " No you didn't ! Besides didn't you tell me " not to worry" that I will feel NO PAIN?! " I did say that I was never going to cause pain or death for the fun of it, However I didn't say I wasn't going to cause pain if you willingly disobeyed me". " You son of a.." I wouldn't reject my orders if I were you, I should have you know that I can do anything to you so resisting isn't the best thing to do for your sake, just to let you laid his head down in silence, humiliated but had no choice to follow his orders out of pure fear of the consequences of disobeying.. ( geez is this how he gets his proxies to do everything he says? If so that would most likely explain a lot.) " Fine.. I give up... You win.. Are you happy now? Said spiderman in defeat and acceptance of the startling fact that he was now defeated by slenderman.. " That's exactly what I wanted to hear". Said slenderman who spiderman swore was grinning despite the lack of facial features.


End file.
